Vehicle collisions often occur at intersections. Collision mitigation may be difficult and expensive to implement. For example, determining a threat assessment for a target may require data from a plurality of sensors. Furthermore, collision mitigation techniques that may be useful for mitigating rear-end collisions may differ from the techniques useful for crossing-path collisions.